FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional mirror. As shown, the mirror includes a mirror part 120 for displaying a user's mirror image and a support part 110 for rotatably supporting the mirror part 120. So as to provide an optimal mirror image for the user, accordingly, the mirror part 120 should rotate appropriately according to the position of the user's face. However, it is inconvenient to rotate the mirror part 120, and further, the mirror part 120 after rotating is not stably fixed. Particularly, the rotation angle for providing the optimal mirror image may be undesirably changed at the moment when the mirror part 120 moves through the rotation by the user.
Moreover, a smart mirror product, which is made by applying an IoT (Internet of Things) technology to the conventional mirror, has been recently developed. In this case, the smart mirror just provides various information on the mirror screen for the user. However, the mirror screen of the smart mirror is fixed in position itself, and otherwise, it should be changed directly in position by the user.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a mirror display apparatus and a method for operating the same that are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.